


All I Want For Christmas

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the boys are waiting for Walter





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

All I want for Christmas by Laurel

Title: All I want for Christmas  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: December 2001  
Archive: Yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/K/M  
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the boys are waiting for Walter  
Rating: NC-17 (just barely) for m/m sex  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Sugar alert ahead!

* * *

Alex and Fox were sleepily watching the flickering flames in the fireplace. The cabin they had rented was snow bound after a blizzard had dumped nearly a foot of snow on the ground. They were wrapped in each other's arms sitting snugly on the thick rug. Alex nuzzled into his lover's neck until his nose bumped playfully against his skin. He kept nuzzling and rubbing and kissing him him until his pout turned into a smile.

They were happy to be together relaxing in the cabin for a week of much needed vacation during the holidays. But they were both missing the third member of their party. Walter had stayed behind to finish some work and he had urged his boys to drive up ahead of him to prepare the place.

They had cleaned the whole cabin, stocked the cupboards with supplies and after a rousing bout of lovemaking in the spacious bed, had prepared a roaring fire in anticipation of a delicious late supper and a most arousing welcome for their lover.

Instead, while Alex hovered over simmering pots and Fox made the place feel like home with a couple of comfy throws tossed over the chairs and framed pictures of the three of them placed on the mantle, two pairs of anxious eyes watched the huge snowflakes dance slowly to the ground until they built up into drifts.

It was late evening when they decided to put up the tree. Fox had found the perfect small pine at a tree farm before they reached their destination. He shook it out until needles and dew sprayed across the floor. Alex shook his head and grabbed a broom to clean up.

They had a large and interesting assortment of decorations. There were ornaments that Fox had hung on his family's trees years ago, including handmade decorations he and Samantha had made. Mingled with these were ornaments of Walter's and a few prized family pieces that belonged to Alex.

There were metallic balls of red, green and blue, golden bells, gingerbread men figurines, silver stars, ornate globes of lavender and pink, and purple and gold, pearls of icy white and burgundy, a miniature nativity scene, laughing Santa Clauses, drummer boys, leaping reindeer, spray painted pinecones, tiny plastic candles, cherubs, tinsel flung haphazardly on the proud branches and finally a long string of lights that took some time to be unraveled and strung up.

The lights blinked in all the brilliant rainbow hues as they quietly ate supper. They continued to blink as they sat by the fire hypnotized by the dancing flames.

The only things missing from the tree were presents underneath it. Walter had insisted on bringing everything with him since he had last minute shopping and wrapping to do. They didn't care though. They had each other and a cozy cabin and plenty of fun things to keep them occupied, like sitting by the fire, making love and with all the snow coming down, they could have snowball fights and build snowmen. Alex wanted to make snow angels and he reluctantly told his lover. Fox wanted him to demonstrate his technique so Alex lay down on the rug and began to sweep his limbs back and forth. Fox took the opportunity to pounce on him. He kissed Alex's lips until they were both breathless and in dangerous need of oxygen. Alex gave a contented sigh. They curled up with a blanket covering them and decided to wait for Walter. After all it would be a few hours yet before midnight struck. They soon fell asleep.

There was a tinkle of bells and a large figure wearing black boots carefully stepped into the cabin. Snow covered his read suit. He shook it off. He was laden with presents and began to carefully arrange his load underneath the tree. His face broke into a wide grin as he contemplated the sleeping couple by the dying fire.

A plate of sugar cookies cut into Christmas shapes of bells, trees and reindeer and decorated with red and green sprinkles lay enticingly on the end table.

Walter poured himself a glass of eggnog that Alex had made and munched on a few cookies. The drive up had been long due to the weather and he was hungry.

Kneeling on the floor, he woke his sleeping lovers with insistent kisses. Alex and Fox blinked up at him, contemplating Walter dressed as Santa, smelling of the heavily spiced eggnog. They both wiped off cookie crumbs from their lips.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fox asked angrily.

"You weren't drinking and driving were you Walter?" Alex asked both angry and concerned by the smell of alcohol on his lover's breath.

"You could have called. Was your cell phone out?"

"You should have charged it Walter."

"I guess there aren't any phones at the rest stations are there?" Fox asked sarcastically.

"You could have been killed. Why didn't you take the jeep? We could have driven your car."

"Whoa boys. Can I get a word in here?"

"We're sorry. We were just worried about you."

"Yeah, sorry. Why didn't you call?" Fox admonished.

"How about greeting Santa properly first?"

Alex and Fox snuggled up to him immediately.

"That's better. First off I would have called but my cell phone wasn't working and I didn't want to waste time going to a rest station. I was already running late. I'm sorry I worried you. Okay? And as for the drinking, Alex, I drank some of your eggnog just before I woke you two up."

He gave Alex a wet kiss on the end of his pert nose.

"Now why don't you tell Santa what you would like for Christmas?"

Alex nuzzled into Walter's neck. Fox nipped at his ear.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Fox and Alex murmured at the same time. "And you," they added, kissing each other sweetly.

Walter took each one by the hand and led them into the bedroom.

"Sit on Santa's lap and tell me exactly what you want," he ordered.

In turn Alex and Fox whispered their desires to an increasingly blushing Walter.

"You boys are very naughty indeed. I like that," he growled.

They coaxed Walter out of his Santa suit until he was naked. Walter flung back the covers of the bed noting that Alex had made up the bed with silk sheets. At least the quilt would keep them warm once they were all asleep. He crooked his finger at the two of them and helped them undress.

"The tree looks beautiful. Thank you for getting everything ready for us."

"It was fun to do. I really enjoyed it. I just wish you'd been here too," Fox said wistfully.

"I'm sorry it took so long. The good thing is my work is done and no one will bother us for the next week."

"I think it'll take us a week just to recover from what we do tonight," Alex said. "It's almost Christmas and I want to be making love before the clock strikes. Come on," he urged.

All three dove into bed in a tangle of hot flesh. They wrestled and kissed and nibbled and licked and fucked each other into a frenzy before they came nearly simultaneously, then collapsed into a heap of legs and arms entwined around each other, too tired to clean up.

The three men fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of their first Christmas together.

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
